<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snatchers by LouPF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579210">Snatchers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF'>LouPF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Horror, Non-Consensual Body Modification</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Didrik, the previous galley boy of the Grim Lady, is being replaced. When he wakes up, everything is wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snatchers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Didrik wakes, everything is wrong.</p><p>His limbs are too long and he feels too heavy, every part of him big and slow. His joints ache. Groaning, he tries to sit, open his eyes - colours are washed out and things are a bit more blurry than he remembers, but he can still <em>see. </em></p><p>He touches a hand to his head and blinks, confused. His hair is covered in a dirty cloth.</p><p>"Oh, you’re awake," says <em>his voice</em>, that is decidedly <em>his voice</em>, and Didrik startles, whipping over to look to the right.</p><p>In the darkness of the unlit galley, he sees <em>himself. </em>"What the fu - " he says, but stops, wide-eyed, to take in the sound that comes out of his throat. When he looks down at his hands, things click into place.</p><p>He’s become Skalken.</p><p>"Good to be out of there," says the thing that is not Didrik. "Now, I didn’t really get an explanation when I turned, but my predecessor wasn’t much kind."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Didrik asks, and he feels like he’s trying to think through a wall.</p><p>The thing that is not Didrik sits on a stool, and Didrik tries to sit again. It’s more successful, this time, and he realizes he’s in a hammock - Skalken’s. "So whenever a galley boy - cabin boy, powder monkey, whatever you want to call it - aboard the Grim Lady is, well..." He wobbles his hands this way and that. "Replaced... in any way..." He shrugs. "You become Skalken."</p><p>"<em>How</em>?" says Didrik.</p><p>"No clue," says the thing that is not Didrik.</p><p>"But <em>why</em>?" asks Didrik.</p><p>"No clue," says the thing that is not Didrik.</p><p>"How long?" tries Didrik.</p><p>"No clue," says the thing that is not Didrik.</p><p>"Oh my God," says Didrik, and puts his hands over his face. "Why aren’t anyone doing anything about it?"</p><p>The thing that is not Didrik raises an eyebrow. "No one believes <em>Skalken. </em>And any cabin boys replaced are too pleased about their freedom to tell." He smiles. "We aren’t snitches."</p><p>"So I’m just - just <em>Skalken </em>now?" Didrik asks.</p><p>"Yup. Until you snatch a cabin boy’s body."</p><p>"Holy shit," says Didrik.</p><p>"Yeah," says the thing that is not Didrik. "Welp, I hope you make good food. Bye."</p><p>He walks out the door and does not come back.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>